


Live a Little- It's the Apocalpyse

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aromantic Theo, Isaac is a Little Shit, Jealous Isaac, Malia Tate is a Hale, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pelissa is like Richonne, Peter is a dork, Peter is like the best dad ever, Possessive Isaac Lahey, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Isaac Lahey, Tags Are Hard, Theo is Cryptic, Theo is a Little Shit, Zombie Apocalypse, they live in a community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the apocalypse.... But it's not the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts and decided to publish it because why not?

* * *

 Malia stood by the door of the convenience store with her boyfriend Isaac. They were supposed to be out getting medicine not food. There were sick people back in the community but Isaac insisted on stopping.

“Zac- it’s not worth it, let’s go.”

“Lia, we can’t go back empty handed.”

“Better than not going back at all.”

“There’s bound to be some over the counter stuff that Melissa can work with.”

“Fine,” Malia conceded. She knew how desperate they all were for just a few scraps of medication.

“Bingo,” Isaac smirked cockily as he got the lock undone.

“You picked a lock I’m proud of you.”

“Okay _Sassy-Pants_ , why don’t you go in first?”

“Because I’m not an idiot. It could be overrun.”

“You better blow me for this,” he scoffed.

“I have no issue with blowing you but this was your idea so have at it,” Malia smirked gesturing to the closed door.

“Okay,” Isaac scoffed pushing the door apart. “See all clear.”

“Yea yea,” Malia scoffed ringing the bell on the door again just to be sure.

There was no sound of walkers approaching so Isaac’s smirk returned.

“After you,” he scoffed.

“Bite me,” Malia groaned.

“Maybe later,” he replied swatting her ass.

“Touch my ass again and I’ll put a bullet into your other leg,” Malia growled referring to how she’d shot him when they’d first met.

“Don’t even joke about that. I still have a limp,” Isaac replied following behind her.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ she said turning to him.

“I know, you’ve apologised like two hundred times.”

“If we’re trying to run it’ll slow you down.”

“I’m still way faster than you,” he smirked kissing her temple.

 "Well in that case-“ Malia said lifting a crate of beer.

"Why don’t you take these to the car while I search for some medicine,” Malia smirked shoving the crate into his hands and tipping to kiss his cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Isaac scoffed walking out.

Malia walked around the store in search of medicine.

“Are you kidding me?” she groaned when she found a locked glass cabinet with all the medication.

She was fiddling with the lock when she felt two hands wrap around her from behind. She let out a squeal and heard the person shush her.

“Shh, it’s me Lia.”

“What the hell Isaac!” Malia growled elbowing him in the ribs. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled kissing her neck.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Guess what I found,” he smirked holding up a box of condoms.

“Are those enough?” she scoffed.

“Well with the ones in that cabinet I’d say we’ll be good for a while.”

“Even with your deal with Jackson?”

“Truth be told- he needs them more than we do.”

“And why is that?”

“He’s switching between Erica and Lydia like it’s going out of style.”

“They’re doing the same to him,” Malia giggled.

“Does no one tell me anything anymore?”

“I caught them actually.”

_“Who thought that having all these teenagers in one place was a good idea again?”_

“Hmm, let’s see- I believe it was as a result of a certain someone suggesting we raid a police station for weapons. Then inside that police station we found like ten adults and a shitload of kids. Among those kids- a good number of problematic teenagers.”

“Hey your dad’s the one who invited them in.”

“We needed walls and weapons and the place is still way too big for us.”

“I’ll find us somewhere shabbier next time,” Isaac scoffed.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Malia sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you and everything you’ve done for us all. And I’m grateful that my aim was so bad because I was going for a killshot.”

_“You were trying to kill me?!”_

“ _Shh_ \- I’m sorry,” she chuckled.

“Well, you can show me how sorry you are right now,” Isaac smirked sliding his hands to her ass.

“Right now? Like here?”

“Yea, why not?”

“Because we’re in the middle of a convenience store and the freaking apocalypse! Someone could come in or a herd could show up and let’s face it- your pull out game has always been pretty weak.”

“I get it,” he smirked bracing her against the glass cabinet. _“Maybe a kiss then?”_

“That I can do,” she smiled tipping and kissing him.

She slowly felt the comforting chill of the glass leaving her back and in no time the sound of rotted wood and breaking glass ruined their moment.

“What the-”

“Lia,” Isaac said nervously.

“What?”

“We need to go. Right now.”

“Go? _Why?”_

A choir of groans rang out and as she stabbed a walker Malia knew why her boyfriend was so concerned; there had to be at least thirty of them. Isaac reached for his gun but Malia stopped him,

“The noise will draw more. We have to do this by hand,” she grunted attempting to pull her dagger from a walker’s skull.

“Here,” Isaac said shoving his machete into her hands as he began using the butt of his gun against them.

“This is pointless,” she panted as they began closing in.

“Don’t say that!” Isaac groaned.

“We’re gonna die in here!”

“No- I won’t let you die,” he said as he began firing at the walkers.

Malia had no time to reach for her gun so she kept at it with the machete. It was a slow process and clearly she was too slow as one of the walkers latched itself onto her bare leg and she let out a sharp cry of pain. Isaac’s shooting stopped immediately and he turned to his girlfriend; he didn’t care that he may have gotten bitten- his Princess was in pain and that was all that mattered.

Strangely- the sound of gunfire didn’t stop and the walkers continued to fall dead around them. Further inspection would show that the pain Malia felt was as a result of a bullet that had missed the -now dead- walker grabbing onto her thigh. Isaac didn’t waste any time, he hoisted her up and placed her on the hood of the SUV where he attempted to dislodge the bullet from her thigh.

“Shh Shh, I know it hurts babygirl but you have to stay still okay,” he said cupping her face with his bloodstained hands.

She nodded with tearfilled eyes and barely managed to hold in a blood-curdling scream as Isaac cut the bullet out using his pocket knife. He then grabbed his scarf from the car and used it as a tourniquet to stop her bleeding.

“Behind you,” she rasped. Isaac turned around, prepared to put down a walker when it suddenly just fell dead.

“What the hell,” Isaac asked as he noticed that every walker around had been killed.

“It’s probably a sniper,” Malia replied.

“Hey- whoever the fuck you are- show yourself!” Isaac yelled.

“Zac,” Malia warned.

“Come on down!”

“Isaac, stop.”

Isaac was about to yell again when a boy around their age hopped down from a nearby rooftop holding a sniper rifle.

“Did you take those walkers out?” Isaac asked.

“Well I’m the only one around.”

“I don’t know that.”

“Well I am,” the boy assured him. “By the way I’m sorry about-”

“Shooting my girlfriend? Yea you better be.”

“It was so close and it was hard to get a clear-”

“It’s fine,” Malia smiled.

“So what’s your name?” Isaac asked cockily.

“Theo.”

“Well _Theo_ \- what is it that you want from us?”

“What?”

“Well you saved us. What do you want? _Half of the haul_?”

“No,” Theo replied sounding confused.

“You’ll have to excuse my boyfriend,” Malia sighed.

“It’s fine, can’t be too careful I guess.”

“Why did you help us?” Isaac asked.

“Because you needed help.”

“And what do _you_ need?”

“Zac-”

“It’s fine,” Theo assured Malia. “I was just walking by and I-”

“Fucking convenient don’t you think?”

“Yea, for you guys. Your girl would be dead if it wasn’t for me.”

“I was protecting her fine on my own!”

“We’re grateful for all you did, thank you,” Malia said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.”

“So are you staying somewhere?”

“Uh yea, a small apartment in that building.”

“So you’re on your own?” Isaac asked skeptically.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because we’re a part of a large community,” Malia answered causing Isaac to glare at her.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Yea so would you be interes-”

“Shut up Malia.”

“What?”

“Excuse us a second,” Isaac said turning to Malia and whispering. _“What the fuck are you doing?!?!”_

_“He saved our lives!”_

_“That doesn’t mean you invite him to our place!”_

“Yea guys- I can still hear you,” Theo spoke up.

“Okay Theo, how about you help us load all this stuff into the SUV and we’ll take you to our group’s leader,” Isaac suggested.

“That sounds pretty fair to me,” Theo shrugged throwing down his rifle and supply bag.

Malia attempted to lift herself from the hood but Isaac stopped her.

“I need to help Zac.”

“And you will. Just let me get you some pain meds first.”

“Fine,” she grumbled.

In about two minutes Isaac returned with a bottle of water and Tylenol.

“Here you go baby.”

“Thanks,” Malia said taking the pills. “Can I come help you guys now?”

“No heavy stuff okay?”

“Got it,” she smiled as he helped her down.

“I think we should have taken the pick up- this is a lot of stuff,”

“Most of them are boxed up we can strap them to the roof put a few at my feet- we’ll make it work.”

“Stiles and Lydia are gonna kill us.”

“You’re telling me. This is a shitload of stuff for them to ration.”

“Minus the booze,” Isaac smirked.

“Shut up,” Malia said rolling her eyes as she bent down and filled her pack with the large assortment of drugs.

It took them three hours but they finally got everything loaded properly.

“Nice work you guys,” Malia beamed.

“Yea. But we need to get home now we only have like five hours until sunset.”

“Why would that be an-” Malia’s question was interrupted by a shocked gasp when she saw Isaac use the butt of his gun to knock Theo out. “Isaac!”

“What?” he asked as he used duct tape to bind Theo’s hands and feet.

“He helped us!” “

Yea so his friends could ambush us and and take our stuff then kill us!”

“Whatever,” Malia scoffed getting into the passenger seat.

“Lia-”

“Just get in. I need to see Melissa before this gets infected.”

“Okay,” Isaac said finding room on the backseat to strap Theo in.

He drove the long way to deter anyone who may have been following them but he wasn’t satisfied with the cold shoulder she was giving him.

“You like him don’t you?”

“Because I’m opposed to you knocking him out?”

“Don’t be dumb Lia. He can’t see where we’re going.”

“Was the duct tape around his hands really necessary?”

“Depends on when he wakes up,” Isaac said with a smirk.

“You’re such a prick,” Malia scoffed.

“Do you think it was a coincidence that he shot you?”

“Yes Isaac _I do_.”

“Why are you so trusting? I mean you’re usually the cynical one. What’s so different about him?”

“He _saved us_ Isaac.”

_“I didn’t need him to!”_

“Why are you yelling?”

“Because how the fuck do you think it makes me feel when I can’t even protect my own girlfriend?”

“Zac- I-”

“Just forget it Malia.” he sighed.

They drove back to the community in silence and Isaac dropped Malia off by the infirmary before bringing Theo to the holding cells.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’ve rubbed off on you a bit too much,” Peter smirked.
> 
> “And that’s a bad thing because?”
> 
> “I guess it’s not,” Peter smirked as the space between them began to disappear.
> 
> “I-”
> 
> “What?” he asked.
> 
> “Nothing,” Melissa replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this little thing! I love your feedback and support!

They drove back to the community in silence and Isaac dropped Malia off by the infirmary before bringing Theo to the holding cells.  
  
“What the hell happened to you?!” Melissa asked helping Malia onto a bed and undoing the tourniquet Isaac had made.

_“Long story,”_ Malia sighed.

“I bet, this scarf’s his favourite.”

“I suppose it’s karma,” Malia groaned.

“You’re lucky we have anesthesia, we’ll have you patched up in no time.”

“Thanks,” Malia groaned. Melissa hadn’t even stuck the needle in when Malia heard her father thundering in.

“WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!”

“Peter, calm down,” Melissa sighed placing her palms on his chest.

“How is she?”

“I’m fine dad,” Malia sighed.

“Good,” he said sitting on the chair at her bedside.

“When Isaac told me you got hurt I-”

“Isaac’s dramatic but this hurts like a bitch so I feel even more sorry.”

“The only difference is that this is just a flesh wound so you’ll be fine.”

“Where’s Theo?”

“John’s watching over him.”

“Is he awake?”

“Not yet.” “Can I go see him?”

“Sure sweetie, as soon as I get your stitches in.”

Malia nodded and allowed Melissa to clean her wound.

After resting Malia climbed out of bed and limped over to the makeshift sheriff’s station and armory.

“Why is he in handcuffs?” Malia asked looking into Theo’s cell.

“You’ll have to ask your father that. Apparently Isaac said he was dangerous.”

“He saved my life I’m not having him chained up like some animal,” Malia said grabbing the keys and walking into the cell before attempting to undo the cuffs. She noticed that none of the keys would unlock the cuffs and turned the Sheriff. “What’s wrong with these?”

“Isaac took the keys with him. He said he knew you’d try something like this.”

“Son of a bitch,” she scoffed.

“It’s fine,” Theo rasped.

“No it’s not. _Here_ ,” Malia said feeding him some water from a bottle. “How’s your head?”

“Ringing,”

“ _Figures_ ,” she said taking two pills from the bottle and putting them into his mouth before feeding him more water. “This should help and I’ll ensure that Melissa comes in and makes sure my dumbass boyfriend didn’t give you a concussion.” “

It really is fine. I’ve taken worse hits.”

“You’re so pale,” Malia said cupping his cheek.

“I am?”

“And cold. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yea my body temperature has always been pretty low,” he assured her.

“I swear if my dumbass boyfriend-”

“If I what?” Isaac asked as he walked over to her.

“Give me the keys,” she said rising to her feet.

“The keys?”

“Don’t play dumb with me asshole. Hand them over.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You heard me. No.”

“Excuse me?” “I know you’re pretty used to getting everything you want handed to you on a silver platter but-”

“Are you calling me spoilt?”

“Not exa-”

“Well you know what- fuck you Isaac Lahey! Keep the fuck away from my bed tonight,” she snapped walking out.

“So are you going to undo these cuffs or?”

“If you can reach them,” Isaac said dropping the keys on his way out.

Theo let out a groan and tossed his head in frustration only to regret it immediately after. He sat in silence waiting for someone to show up; he’d never been so bored in his life. Then luckily he was approached by an older woman with dark curly hair and warm brown eyes; she was carrying a first aid kit so he assumed she was Melissa.

“Hi you must be Theo,” she smiled.

“Yea,”

“I heard what you did for Malia and Isaac. Thank you.”

“It was nothing really.”

“It was great and I’m sorry about Isaac he tends to be a little intense.”

“With good reason I’m sure,” Theo smiled weakly. Melissa returned his smile and pulled out a flashlight.

“I’m just going to check if you have a concussion.”

* * *

Malia stood in the shower and thanked God that Melissa had given her such a strong dose of morphine. She was also pissed at Isaac and his rash actions; they were going to have to have a serious talk about it. She turned off the cold water and allowed a steady stream of hot water to hit her body and fill the bathroom with steam. She was lost in the whirlwind of her thoughts when the door of the shower was opened and Isaac walked in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

_“Save water shower together,”_ he smirked adjusting the temperature. “You keep your water way too hot.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry,” he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“You’re only saying that so I’ll let you fuck me.”

“No I’m not. I really mean it Lia. I was out of line.”

“Do you really think I’m spoilt?”

“Of course not,” he said resting his chin on her forehead. “I just hate that Theo guy.”

“Why?” “Because he’s clearly lying. No one looks that good when they’re out there by themselves.”

“You think he’s hot,” Malia smirked.

“Get your mind out of the gutter it was just an observation.”

“Sure it was,” she smiled tilting her head upwards and kissing his lips.

“Can I wash your hair?” he asked switching the pipes off and grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

“Don’t you always,” she scoffed as he began lathering her hair with the apple scented shampoo.

“It’s already growing back,” he said.

“Well it’s been a year so it better.”

“Hmm,” he sighed as she moaned from his fingers massaging her scalp.

Her scalp was always pretty sensitive and he loved to hear how she’d make sounds pleasure just from him touching her there. That’s when he decided to break the news.

“So I saw Peter earlier.”

“Hmm,” she answered.

“And he’s changing our shifts.”

“What?” she asked sounding confused.

“We no longer share a shift and he’s sending someone else on runs.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I wish I was because- where are you going?!” he asked as she opened the shower door.

“I need to talk to him.”

“Your hair-”

“I don’t care,”

“I do, they’re having a meeting and I’m not gonna let you flash anyone.”

“Fine,” she grumbled allowing him to finish cleaning her up.

She barged into Peter’s office not caring that he was in the middle of something,

“What do you mean you’re changing my shifts?!?!”

“Malia,” he sighed.

“We’re in the middle of something here.”

“It’s fine,” Chris said getting up. “I know how teenage girls are. Good luck,” he said walking out.

“Well?”

“Well what? You and Isaac nearly died out there.”

“So?”

“You and I know that ever since you started dating you two have been unable to think with the right heads.”

“We’re two of the best-”

“I agree. But I love you both too much. If something had happened to either of you do you know what we would have went through? Melissa and I would be devastated.”

“Maybe then you’d stop being such a pussy and tell her how you feel.”

“This is not about me! This about you and your irresponsibility.”

“My irresponsibility? We brought back more things than anyone else ever did in the past six months!”

“You could have died! Don’t you get that?”

“I do, but I didn’t!”

“From now on you two are going to be stationed within these walls.”

“What?”

“You heard me. No late night drives or supply runs. You’re not going to set foot out there.”

“Who’s gonna get stuff?”

“We haven’t decided yet but luckily the pantry is packed beyond capacity for now.”

“Who’s shift am I taking?”

“Kira’s,”

“Hell no. You are not sticking me with Allison.”

Peter let out a scoff before allowing a devilish smirk to grace his face.

“You wouldn’t want me to stick Isaac with her now would you? I mean I seem to remember a younger you begging me to give you her shift because you thought she’d hurt your chances with Isaac.”

“Yet you wonder why our relationship is so hostile,” she scoffed.

“You know you love me Kitten.”

“Whatever,” Malia grumbled feeling lowkey impressed at how he blackmailed her. “Give me Allison’s shift, Kira’s in love with Scott so she’ll be useless.”

“If I do that then I’ll have to let Isaac work with Jackson.”

“He’ll get over it,” she smirked.

“Well I see why I call you Mal,” Peter sighed logging the new shifts. “I’ll announce these at the meeting tomorrow.”

“And Theo?”

“Right, he’s staying with Stiles and his dad until we decide what we’re going to do with him.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I haven’t properly interrogated him as yet.”

“You make it sound like he’s done some kind of crime.”

“He shot you.”

“I’m fine! He saved our lives.”

“And I’m grateful for that but Isaac has a-”

“Am I interrupting something?” Melissa asked walking in.

“No, not all,” Peter replied.

“Melissa, you talked to Theo- what do you think?”

“We didn’t talk much but I think he’s a good kid.”

“Oh you do,” Malia smirked because she knew her father would side with Melissa.

“Yea, he’s sweet too.”

“Sweet?” Peter asked.

“Yea really nice, I can see why Isaac is so jealous.”

“Isaac’s always jealous,” Peter chuckled.

“Remember that time he thought you had a crush on Boyd?”

“Everyone had a crush on Boyd,” Malia smiled sadly as she remembered their friend.

“I think I had a crush on Boyd too,” Peter chuckled.

“His birthday’s coming up,” Melissa reminded them. “He would have been eighteen.”

“We have to do something for him," Malia spoke up.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, a collective birthday dinner or bonfire.”

“Fire’s gonna attract walkers.”

“Then mini fire pits I don’t know. I just want to do something to celebrate his memory. He deserves that much. Especially since we never went looking for his body,” Malia said allowing her voice to crack.

“I’ll have Isaac talk to Alicia and make sure she’s okay with it.”

Malia nodded in response and walked out before crawling into the couch next to Isaac and cuddling up to him while he read a book.

“What’s wrong?” he asked stroking her hair.

“Nothing, just keep reading.”

“Keep reading?”

“Yea,”

“Want me to read aloud?”

“No. I just want to lie here with you,” she said placing a kiss on his clothed chest.

“Are you crying Princess?” he asked shutting the book and pulling her into his lap.

“Maybe a little.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just love you, that’s all.”

“I love you too. But-”

“Just promise me you’re not going to leave me.”

“Where’s this-”

“Please promise me.”

“I would never leave you, not by choice anyway.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.”

“If Theo hadn’t-”

“Malia, don’t-”

“No Isaac, you stopped defending yourself because I got hurt. My dad’s right. This is for the best,” she smiled weakly before lying against his chest and allowing him to comfort her.

* * *

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Peter asked as Melissa sat on his desk.

“I just came to tell you that the kids came through. We’re still low on antibiotics but they did great.”

“Chris and I’ll go raid that pharmacy Stilinski told us about.”

“So you’re not taking _him_ with you?”

“Nope.”

“Good, he’ll just slow you down.”

“Slow us down? Stilinski isn't that old,” Peter chuckled.

“With his never flickering moral compass.”

“You’re referring to him not wanting to hurt anyone.”

“Exactly, I mean I can understand the no kill thing but are you kidding me. He refuses to do what it takes to keep us alive.”

“Not everyone’s made for this world sweetheart,” Peter said giving her knee a squeeze.

“I know, but the things we’ve done to get here are insane. Even Malia- her first instinct was to shoot Isaac.”

“Well it was late night and he’d broken into our apartment. It was bad at that time.”

“I know,” she sighed. “He thinks we should start letting people in.”

“Letting people in? How?”

“Broadcasting frequencies and a bunch of other bullshit,” Melissa groaned.

“Yea like people are gonna really believe that we have fruit trees, crops and livestock let alone running water and electricity,” Peter scoffed.

“My fear is that they will believe it.”

“Yea I guess it’s just a fucked up plan either way huh?”

“I’ll go tell him to squash it,” Melissa smirked devilishly as she hopped off the desk.

“But first-”

“First what?”

“It’s our anniversary,” Peter smiled.

“Anniversary?”

“Yea, we met three years ago on this very day.”

“Nerd,” Melissa scoffed.

“What can I say- I’m a sentimental guy.”

“Well I’ll cook us dinner then, Mr. Sentimental. How’s tuna casserole sound?”

“Great, but we should celebrate this occasion a little better don’t you think?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“I swiped this from the kids’ room,” Peter said pulling a bottle of Tequila out from the drawers of his desk.

“Why didn’t I think to look,” Melissa chuckled.

“I’m smarter.”

“You’re sneakier. Stealing your daughter’s tequila is pretty low,”

“She’s not supposed to be drinking anyway.”

“She does a lot of things she’s not supposed to be doing. It’s the apocalypse, live a little.”

“I think I’ve rubbed off on you a bit too much,” Peter smirked.

“And that’s a bad thing because?”

“I guess it’s not,” Peter smirked as the space between them began to disappear.

“I-”

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Melissa replied.

“Well in that case,” he smirked as he poured two glasses of tequila.

“That’s a bit much for a shot don’t you think?”

“If you can’t handle-”

“Please, I could drink you under the table- _pretty boy_.”

“Oh okay, I see. You’ve got yourself a challenge Missy.”

They were done with the half bottle of tequila and were almost hallway through a bottle of Merlot.

“Give up yet?”

“Nope,” Melissa chuckled.

“We’re gonna drink ourselves dead.”

"I can't think of a better way to go then," Peter chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- don't take the comments in this personally! But please comment and leave feedback! Also unedited.

* * *

Malia snuggled deeper into Isaac despite the sun beaming on her uncomfortably.

"Wake up babe," Isaac said nudging her gently.

"No," Malia groaned.

"Come on, your shift starts in forty-five minutes."

"Shut up I'm mad at you."

"It's not my fault your masterplan failed and you got stuck with Allison."

"It is your fault. You took Kira from me."

"The kids love her, and Allison is amazing."

"I don't like her."

"You don't like anyone."

"I like Kira. And Scott and-"

"Theo?"

"I was going to say Stiles," Malia chuckled lying on his chest.

"You like Stiles?"

"He's funny," Malia shrugged.

"I'm funny."

"You _try_ to be funny, there's a difference."

"Get out," Isaac said pointing to the door.

"I'm in no hurry to spend time with little Miss Perfect."

"I think you're perfect," Isaac smiled stroking her cheek.

"GUYS BREAKFAST,"Melissa called from downstairs.

"Let's go- I'm starving," Malia said placing a kiss on his lips and hopping off of him.

When they got downstairs Melissa had made pancakes and berry sauce; Peter spent the entire time doting but Malia was more concerned with the lack of meat.

"How are they?" Melissa asked.

"Great, the sugar will make Allison more tolerable."

"Allison's a lovely girl," Melissa argued.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Malia asked.

"Because it's true," Isaac scoffed.

Peter mouthed a no to Isaac before shaking his head.

"So dad- you've seen Theo right?"

"For a little while yea."

"And you agree that he'd be a good fit right?"

"Possibly, I'll have to talk toStilinski and see what he thinks."

"For the record- I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone Isaac," Melissa chuckled.

"Something's off about him."

"I'll have Scott check him out. You trust Scott right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, as soon as Melissa says it okay I'll let him start harvesting."

"He'd be more useful as a sniper he's a good shot."

"Yea he's a great shot. How's your leg?" Malia glared at Isaac before biting into her pancakes.

"You've got a great point Kitten but we've gotta start small, make sure we can trust him."

"That's acceptable," Malia sighed.

"Who's going on the next run?"

"Chris and I."

"Ooo two gereatrics nice."

"I am not old," Peter scoffed.

"Yea Pete I mean forty's the new twenty right?" Isaac grinned.

"I'm not even forty," Peter scoffed sounding offended.

"How is that possible?" Isaac asked.

"Oh you know- dad doesn't know how to wrap it up so he knocked my mother up fresh out of college," Malia answered ruefully.

An awkward silence filled the room, everyone knew that Malia's mother was a touchy subject so it was never really brought up. Malia always tried convincing herself that she didn't care but she couldn't bring herself to believe that lie.

"Well, I need to shower for my shift," Malia said getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

She hated the way her tears mixed with the hot water of the shower, she hated the way that woman still managed to hurt her after nine years. She should be over it. But does one truly get over their mother abandoning them?

When she was fully clothed she entered the bedroom she shared with Isaac and saw her father seated on the bed.

"Hey Kitten," he called.

"Hey," she smiled weakly attempting to look like she didn't spend her entire shower crying.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Your mother, I mean I knew she was-"

"Dad, it's not your fault. She just left."

"I know, but if I hadn't tried to force her into being this perfect mother you would have been okay. She would have left a lot earlier and you wouldn't have gotten atta-"

"She would have left a lot earlier and you would have drove yourself crazy trying to care for a kid. I mean no offense dad but if she left earlier you'd probably dress me in duct tape and garbage bags."

"That's an awful stereotype. I bought you the cutest little dresses ever."

"My point exactly," Malia chuckled resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't care that she's gone. I don't care that she's probably dead. She left us. And you need to move on."

"I have moved on."

"Then why haven't you made a move on Melissa? It's been three years."

"We're in the middle of an apocalypse," Peter scoffed.

"So what? Isaac and I always have date night."

"Date night?"

"We steal a bottle of wine from the cellar, pack some food and drive up to the lookout point. Date night," Malia shrugged.

"I can't just drive up there and sleep with her."

"Don't worry dad, the next time I go on a run I'll bring you some viagra."

"I do not need viagra," Peter scoffed sounding offended.

"Then what's stopping you? I've been asking for three years."

"You're my priority. And I have this entire community to worry about-"

"Dad, you've taken care of me my entire life. You deserve a break and this community is practically self-sufficient because you're such a control freak. Take something for yourself for once. Isn't the purpose of this place to mimic some degree of life before this shitstorm?"

"It isn't that easy Kitten," Peter sighed kissing her temple.

* * *

Malia sighed and climbed the ladder leading up to the guard tower; she was about ten minutes late which meant that Allison was already there, bow and arrow in hand looking as perfect as ever.

"Morning Malia," Allison smiled revealing her pearly white teeth and dimples; dimples that were deeper and much more pronounced than Malia's.

"Morning," she replied barely opening a smile.

"So how's your leg?"

"It's bearable," Malia replied.

"That's great," Allison beamed.

"So a bow and arrow huh?" Malia scoffed.

"Yea it's better than a crossbow."

"I see."

"So how's Isaac doing?"

"Pretty good, he gets to spend an entire day with screaming children that love him to death so."

"Yea he's really great with them."

In no time they were crippled by an awkward silence and Malia found herself praying for a horde of walkers or a gang of people to show up so she could find the time more tolerable. There was only a stray walker and of course- Allison took the opportunity to show how much better she was by effortlessly getting it between the eyes.

"What happens when you run out of arrows?" Malia asked, looking for a way to show Allison up.

"I'm pretty handy with a sword or machete. Plus I can throw daggers."

"So in other words you're great at everything?"

"Of course not, I'm pretty useless with guns but Isaac offered to help me out."

"That's so nice of him," Malia said attempting to hide her grimace.

"Yea, he's really great."

"Uhm- I need to go check on Theo. Be back in ten?"

"Oh yea- I've got this covered," Allison smiled.

"Of course you do," Malia murmured under her breath as she climbed down.

Malia felt the pain in her leg return and knew it was time for a second dosage of medication; she swung by the infirmary and on her way in she spotted Lydia on her way out- adjusting her clothes and smoothing down her hair. She kept her head down but Malia shot a knowing glance her way and walked in.

"Really Reyes," Malia scoffed as she sat down.

"Shut up Hale, don't you have a job to do?" Erica blushed in response.

"Yea but I left Snow White in the tower because I needed meds and I have to see Theo."

"The hottie you and Lahey brought in yesterday?"

"That'd be him."

"Are you tapping that or-"

"I have a boyfriend!" Malia whisper/yelled.

"So does Lydia," Erica smirked as she examined Malia's bandages.

"I need to change these."

"By all means. I can't stand another second being up there with Allison."

"Tell me about it," Erica scoffed.

"Oh look at me- I'm so perfect because I can shoot arrows into things like I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I can't believe they never got to make a part two of that movie."

"They did, it just never got released."

"The end of the world sucks."

"It has its benefits," Erica smirked eyeing the boys outside.

"Yea, they're hot until they try to eat you."

Erica smirked dirtily causing Malia to gag and demand her medication.

"Here you go."

"This is only one pill."

"Rationing," Erica shrugged.

"Rationing- Isaac and I nearly died bringing back a truck load."

"A truck load? I don't think so," Erica scoffed.

"What?"

"We're still pretty low on medication," Erica said opening the cabinet and revealing less than half of what Malia and Isaac had brought in.

"That's impossible," Malia scoffed in disbelief.

"Has Melissa been in today?"

"Nope, she said something about helping Sheriff Stilinkski with something."

"I need to go see my dad," Malia groaned swallowing the pill and going to find her father.

She ran into Theo first and he could sense that she was frazzled.

"Hey- what's wrong?"

"Nothing but I see they let you out."

"Yea, I basically get to pick as many apples as I can then bring them over to the pantry."

"Good thing you've got the upper body strength," Malia said attempting to hide her anxiety.

"Seriously- what's wrong?"

"You remember all the medication we hauled back yesterday right?"

"Of course. It took us forever."

"Well most of it's missing now."

"What?"

"Yea, and the weird thing is- this has happened before."

"How?"

"We don't know but I need to talk to my dad before he leaves," Malia sighed.

"Well I can tell you're in pain."

"What are you gonna do? Carry me?" Malia scoffed.

"Why not," Theo chuckled scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to her house

* * *

"Dad we need to talk," Malia said barging into his office.

"Gee Malia, you could knock."

"Eeh, what's the worst that could happen? I catch you fapping to a picture of Melissa?"

"Your mom?" Theo asked glancing at Malia.

"I wish," she sighed returning her attention to her father who was preparing his weapons.

"What is it Kitten?"

"The medication, most of it's missing."

"What?"

"I went to the infirmary to get something for my leg and Erica said they were rationing because they were low on meds."

"That's impossible."

"That's what I said."

"We can't go out yet. I'll radio Chris and let him grab everyone for a meeting."

"Everyone?"

"Just Melissa and Stilinkski he was headed there anyway."

"Okay."

"Don't you have your post to get back to?"

"Yes," Malia grimaced ultimately regretting her decision to not take the day off.

"Then get back to work."

"My leg hurts daddy," she pouted.

"Nice try Kitten but I offered to give you the day off and you declined."

* * *

"Not fond of your partner?"

 "Understatement," she scoffed.

 "Why?"

 "It's petty," she sighed.

 "What isn't?"

 "Ah- I guess you could say I'm jealous."

"Why?"

 "Are you kidding me? She's beautiful and perfect and-"

 "And?"

 "Everyone loves her. _Especially Isaac,_ " Malia grimaced.

 "Isaac stopped fighting a horde of zombies to save you. He could have died."

 "He would have done that for anybody."

 "Maybe so but he did it for you. I wouldn't do that for just anybody. And Isaac doesn't seem like the type to do that either."

"Doesn't change the fact that everyone seems to worship the very ground she walks on."

"I don't," Theo scoffed.

"Just wait."

"If I stick around."

"What do you mean _if?_ "

"I don't know, I'm just not good at staying in one place for too long."

"Well we designed the community so that could be possible. The walls are safe and so are the houses; my dad's a contractor so-"

"It's not that I always screw stuff up."

"Hello- I broke my wrist on the same day the military decided to sanitise the hospital; I shot the love of my life in the leg the first night we met; I-"

"Is that why he limps a little?"

"Yes," Malia groaned covering her eyes. "A permanent reminder of my stupid mistake and the equivalent of a death sentence in this day and age."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure he knows how to handle it."

"I still feel really guilty about it."

"Well don't, I'm sure he's forgiven you and I clipped you in the leg yesterday so you're even."

"I suppose."

"Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with me."

"Yea if bullets were Cupid Arrows."

"Maybe that explains why everyone loves Allison," Theo shrugged.

"That's actually a good theory. Now let's see if I can get Scott to cover my shift." 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing those two words Malia felt herself detach from the world. If she lost her dad she didn’t know what she’d do. She found herself standing outside of the med bay in agony but she never shed a tear. She’d spent nine years crying over one parent she wouldn’t waste a single tear on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. What even? Idek. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

Malia paced the living room waiting for Peter to get back from his run. The sun had set and he and Chris had yet to return. They weren’t supposed to be gone for that long.

“Hey, stop pacing. You should be resting your leg,” Isaac implored.

“I can’t, they should be back by now. He promised he would be back before sundown.”

“So he’s a little late. Don’t worry. Why don’t we go help Melissa with dinner to take your mind off of it?”

“Yea, that sounds good,” Malia nodded following Isaac into the kitchen.

“Hey Melissa,” Isaac said nervously as they viewed the state of the kitchen.

They’d never seen a mess in it before and Melissa would normally insist that they clean it if it ever got anywhere near the to state it was in currently.

“Oh hey guys dinner's almost ready. The water just needs to boil. It’s taking forever.”

“Well that’s because it’s not on the lit burner,” Isaac said moving the pot of water to the correct position on the stove.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little distracted,” Melissa chuckled running a hand through her hair.

“It’s because dad's late isn’t it,” Malia scoffed.

“He should be home by now.”

“You two worry way too much Peter’s gotten through worst than some old hospital.”

“Well if it’s been sanitised then it’s probably overrun with walkers and asbestos and-”

“You’re not exactly helping the situation sweetie,” Melissa chuckled.

Before Malia could answer there was an urgent knock at the door. It was Theo.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked not bothering to hide his disdain.

“They need Melissa at the med bay.”

“Why do they need me?” Melissa asked getting up and walking towards the door.

“It’s Peter.”

After hearing those two words Malia felt herself detach from the world. If she lost her dad she didn’t know what she’d do. She found herself standing outside of the med bay in agony but she never shed a tear. She’d spent nine years crying over one parent she wouldn’t waste a single tear on the other.

* * *

The worst thing was not knowing. She sat on the porch for hours. Sure the actual surgery took only a few minutes but there was no way of knowing whether or not his body would reject the treatment and of course- there was the infection that came with the wound. He’d been stabbed by some bum looking to get high off the medication they’d managed to get. Medication which was locked in a safe Chris had brought in to ensure the safe keeping.

Melissa had been by his side the entire night though, bringing the fever down and keeping him hydrated. This hadn’t been the first time she’d spent all night watching over him but this was more serious than the last.

“Not going in?” Theo asked sitting next to Malia on the stoop.

“Nope,” Malia scoffed sadly.

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He went to finish dinner, he says I need to eat.”

“You do.”

“I’m not hungry,” Malia replied hugging herself.

“Doesn’t matter. Here,” Theo said handing her an apple.

“Thanks,” Malia replied biting into it.

“Your dad’s gonna be fine.”

“What if he takes a turn for the worst?”

“He won’t. Melissa’s a good doctor right?”

“She’s a nurse,” Malia scoffed. “A _nurse_ just performed surgery on my father who was stabbed in the abdomen with a dirty blade belonging to some junkie. We’re not properly equipped here. What if there’s internal bleeding or diseases? I swear that guy's lucky Chris clipped him or he’d have hell to pay.”

“Daddy’s girl huh?”

“Not much other options,” Malia scoffed biting into the apple. “My mom left when I was eight. Turns out she didn’t want me to begin with.”

“Then she’s an idiot and hey- she’s probably dead now.”

“Yea,” Malia chuckled. “The only thought that sustains me.”

“That’s morbid.”

“Incredibly. I’m gonna go inside now. See if I can relieve Melissa.”

“Okay,” Theo said helping Malia to her feet and patting her on the back.

Malia walked in and saw her dad asleep with Melissa sitting next to him.

“Hey how’s he doing?”

“I don’t know but when he wakes up I’m gonna kill him,” Melissa scoffed.

“ _If_ he wakes up.”

“Stop it, he’s gonna wake up. He’s gonna be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Malia said finally sobbing. “He could be dying right now and we-”

“Your dad is not going to die okay? He’s responding well and his wound is healing.”

“Yea, okay,” Malia sighed heavily. “You should probably get some rest.”

“It’s fine. I’ll rest when he’s awake. You should go have dinner especially since you skipped lunch today.”

“I had an apple,” Malia shrugged.

“That’s not enough but it’s a start,” Melissa sighed.

“What about you? You should go get dinner.”

“I haven’t had dinner without him in three years that’s not changing now.”

“Oh,” Malia replied with a shy smile.

Maybe this was the push that her dad and Melissa needed for years.

* * *

Melissa didn't know what time it was but she was sure it was late and that she'd fallen asleep listening to the steady beat of Peter's heart on the EKG.

"Sleeping on the job?" Peter croaked out, his throat dry and hoarse.

"Pete- you- you're awake," she beamed.

"Yea," he smiled faintly.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yea, but I suppose I can't have a good bottle of red while I'm in here right?"

"No," she smiled, stroking his hair. "Your fever's down," she said pouring him a glass of water.

"All thanks to you."

"It's the least I could do," she said feeding him the water slowly. "You saved my life. And you risked your life to save my son's." Melissa smiled fondly as she remembered how Peter brought Scott back to her when this whole mess first began.

"Well you would have done the same thing for me and Malia. Speaking of Malia, where is she?"

"I sent her home. She's probably giving Isaac hell."

"Thank you Melissa."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still planning on killing you as soon as you get out of this hospital bed."

"Well until then, do you mind getting into this hospital bed and keeping me warm?"

Melissa chuckled and climbed in, braced against hi unwounded side. They hadn't had to sleep like this for warmth in years. There was something nice in the simplicity of it. The way their safety wasn't guaranteed. It was as if they were back on the road again and all they had was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So?.... How was it?!?! I need to know! Please leave a comment!


End file.
